


Сказ про то, как Зимний солдат увидел интересный сон

by fandom Stan and Barnes (fandom_All_Avengers)



Series: Stan and Barnes 2018 || 2 lvl - драбблы [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom%20Stan%20and%20Barnes
Summary: Про то как Зимний солдат, к несчастью для "Гидры”, видит интересный сон.





	Сказ про то, как Зимний солдат увидел интересный сон

**Author's Note:**

> автор на [на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/authors/2779342)

С чего началась сия история, нам неведомо, но вот как она продолжилась, нам рассказать под силу.  
  
Жил да был Зимний солдат лучшим оружием "Гидры" называемый. И не знал он жизни другой, кроме заданий, обнулений, криосна, наказаний да пропагандистской хрени, вливаемой в уши. И все мы знаем, чем бы это закончилось и где, если б не случилось одно странное происшествие…  
  
Однажды закрыл глазки свои незабываемые Зимний в криокамере, а открыл их в совсем странном зале. И что самое интересное, висел он в том зале в нематериальной форме, аки привидение. Так вот висит наш лапушка и слушает, какой двое голосов скандал устроили. Кроют друг дружку чуть ли не матами трёхэтажными. Его появление здесь — ЧП незапланированное, вину за которое эти двое друг на друга переложить пытаются. Но тут вмешивается некто третий и рявкает: "Потом выяснять будете, кто виноват, теперь же решите, что с парнем делать!"  
  
Один из голосов и выдаёт: "Пока мы связь наладим, пусть наш герой по интернету погуляет!"  
  
На этих словах почувствовал наш герой, как засасывает его пучина странная и непонятная. Сия пучина непонятная оказалась местным воплощением компьютерной сети. Ох и наплавался, ох и набарахтался наш лапушка, пока не встретил тексты с позывным его сочинённые. И стало нашему герою любопытственно, и нырнул бесстрашный Зимний солдат в те истории многочисленные.  
  
Сперва поплохело нашему бесстрашному и неутомимому от того количества информации, что на него обрушилось. Голова разболелась так, что невольно пришлось вопросом задаться: "Если я сейчас пребываю в нематериальной форме, то с какого кактуса недокуренного у меня башка болит как после празднования встречи со Стиви?"  
  
Тут-то и вспомнил наш герой, что зовут его Джеймсом Барнсом. И всё прочее вспомнил. А как вспомнил, то с искренним интересом и наслаждением стал исследовать всё, что про него и Стиви здесь насочиняли. А уж когда наткнулся на истории с пейрингом "брокостаки", так и вовсе ржать начал аки дикая лошадь, которую в поле овсяное выпустили.  
  
Долго ли коротко ли длились заплывы нашего Джеймса в море информации, да только исправили те двое неполадки свои. Понял это наш лапушка, потому как снова ощутил тело своё физическое.  
  
Открыл он глазищи свои бездонные, а на него глядит герой многих историй прочитанных: Брок Рамлоу, что по должности его командиром является. Глянул Зимний солдат по сторонам быстро, выявил отсутствие Пирса с компанией поблизости. Да и Командир стал так, что камеру на него направленную закрыл. “Вот и славно, — Зимний солдат подумал. — Поехали!”  
  
— Отчёт о состоянии, Солдат.  
  
— Я мужчина в полном расцвете сил, — герой наш ответил. И хитро улыбнулся. 


End file.
